The Baker And The Sheriff
by Elemantalelf
Summary: After his friends try to kill him and Teddy, They move to America. After a few years they move to Forks where they meet Sheriff Swan.
1. Chapter 1

**The Baker And The Sheriff**

Disclaimer: Harry Potter and twilight do not belong to me.

[Thoughts]  
_[Flashback]_  
{Letters}  
_{Memories}  
Paselmouth  
_(Dreams)

After the war Harry took in his godson Teddy. Teddy's parents died in the war and Andromeda could not take Teddy. Harry and Teddy lived at one of the Potter houses called the lions den. Molly and Arthur helped Harry and Bill, Charlie, and the twins would babysit to give Harry a break. Surprisingly Snape helped Harry finish his 7th year at Hogwarts and helped take care of Teddy. He even gave Teddy to help him with the nightmares on the full moon. Ron, Hermione, and Ginny loudly were against Harry taking Teddy in. They stopped talking to Harry and the rest of the Weasleys were disappointed in them.

One of the nights that Molly was watching Teddy so that Harry could have a night out Ron, Ginny, and Hermione had burn the house down. Luckily Molly and Teddy had flooed to the Burrow after Harry left with Bill and Charlie, because Harry and Teddy were going to spend the night. They had not known that they were not there and that Molly was babysitting Teddy.

Harry was asleep on the couch, snuggling up to Bill. Bill and Charlie were home on vacation and were talking to each other about getting jobs closer to home. The twins weren't there as they were at their store. Percy and Arthur were talking in the kitchen. Percy had come home to apologize. Molly was upstairs getting the twins room ready for Harry and Teddy to sleep in. Teddy was in Arthur and Molly's room sleeping. They had came to the Burrow and were surprised when they saw Harry.

"W-why is Potter here alive?" Ginny screeched. Hermione elbowed her.

Everyone turned to them. They were all confused by that statement. Bill tightened his arms around a still sleeping Harry. The others stood protectively in front of Harry and Molly came down stairs to see what the commotion was about.

"What do you mean? Of course Harry is alive." Arthur asked them.

"N-nothing." Molly heard this and immediately came down on them.

"You WILL tell ME what the hell is going on."

All three coward behind the couch. The rest of the Weasleys were glad that Molly's anger was directed at those three and not them. No one noticed that Harry had woke up. He watch at the scene before him with worry. He had a bad feeling about this.

"We set Harry's house on fire, hoping that Potter and that freak would die in it." Ron said in fear of his mum's temper. He covered his mouth after he said it.

"YOU DID WHAT? HOW DARE YOU TRY TO KILL YOUR FRIEND AND AN INNOCENT CHILD." Molly screamed.

Now everyone was mad. Harry started to silently cry. Bill felt tears on his arm and looked down to see that Harry was awake and heard what Ron said. Harry looked up at Bill and wrapped his arms around his neck and cried into Bill's chest. Charlie had fire-called Serverus and then Kingsley. They both flooed in.

Kingsley arrested all three of them and then Severus gave them all Veritaserum. Kingsley started with the youngest first.

"What is your full name?"

"Ginvera Margerate Weasley." Came the monotone answer.

"How old are you?"

"I am 17 years old."

"Why did you burn down Mr. Potter's house?"

"To kill him and that freak baby."

"Why did you want to kill them?"

"He told me that he wouldn't marry me and when we marry I don't want a werewolf around any of our children. I am going to be the next Lady Potter, I'll be famous and rich"

Everyone was angry at her. They all knew that Harry was gay. They never knew how shallow and disturbed Ginny was. Kingsley turned to Ron next.

"What is your full name?"

"Ronald Bilius Weasley."

"How old are you?"

"I am 18 years old."

"Why did you burn down Mr. Potter's house?"

"To kill that freak and the werewolf."

"Why would you want to kill them?"

"Potter has everything. Money and fame. He refused to marry my sister to give us his money and he kept all that fame to himself It wasn't fair. He now taking care of a werewolf. He is letting that thing near my family and I won't have it."

Molly and Arthur were wondering where did they go wrong with them. Everyone started to get madder and they didn't want to hear what Hermione was going to say.

"What is your full name?"

"Hermione Jean Granger."

"How old are you?"

"I am 18 years old."

"Why did you burn down Mr. Potter's house?"

"To kill both of those freaks."

"Why would you want to kill them?"

"They're freaks. Harry's gay and Teddy is a half werewolf. Plus since Harry isn't going to marry Ginny, I won't get any money."

If looks could kill, then all three would be dead by now. They couldn't believe what they just heard. How could they. Even Severus was looking at them in disbelief.

"Hermione Jean Granger, Ronald Bilius Weasley, and Ginvera Margerate Weasley you are all under arrest for arson and attempted murder of Harrison James Potter and Theodore Remus Lupin."

"WHAT! That freak deserves to die."

Ron was then hit with a silencer. All three were and cuffed the were magical dampers, levitated and Kingsley left. Everyone turned and saw that Bill was trying to calm Harry down. Severus gave Bill a calming drought and Bill forced Harry to drink it. Harry calmed down a few seconds later.

"Harry I think that maybe it would be better if you moved to America." Charlie said gaining disbelieving looks.

"Why?" Harry asked as he wiped his face.

"America isn't as prejudiced as Britain is."

"That's right. Nobody would bother you and Teddy could always come back to go to Hogwarts and you could come visit us and we could always go visit you there."

"Okay."

Harry decided to go to Bakersfield, California. Teddy and Harry lived there for nine years before they moved to Forks, Washington. There Harry opened up a bakery and Teddy went to a muggle school.


	2. Chapter 2

The Baker And The Sheriff

Disclaimer: Harry Potter and twilight do not belong to me.

[Thoughts]  
_[Flashback]_  
{Letters}  
_{Memories}  
Paselmouth  
_(Dreams)

Harry and Teddy had moved to Forks, Washington because Harry missed the rain. Teddy was also happy about moving since he was always being bullied by the older kids for being smarter than them. Harry had also decided to open a bakery since everyone back in Bakersfield loved his food. Teddy asked Harry if he could still go to a muggle school and Harry said yes as long as he kept up with his magic studies with Remy and Bill. They were moving in when Sheriff Swan came over to greet them and to see if they needed any help.

"Hello my name is Sheriff Charlie Swan." Charlie introduced himself to Harry.

"Hello Sheriff. I'm Harry Lupin and this is my little Teddy Lupin." Harry responded and he gestured to Teddy.

"Hi!" Teddy screamed as he ran a the box full of his clothes into the house causing Harry to sigh and shake his head.

"Sorry about him. He is so excited that we moved and he had lots and lots of sugar." Charlie just nodded his head in understanding.

"Would you like some help" For some reason he felt drawn to Harry.

"Sure." Harry said smiling also having been drawn to Charlie.

While they were moving the boxes inside the house Charlie was subtly checking out Harry. He took in the younger male's short, untamed curly raven black hair, bright emerald green eyes behind small rectangular glasses. Light pink lips pulled up in a blinding smile. From what he could tell unblemished tan skin. He also looked to be a few inches shorter than himself. He could see that thanks to the tight blood red muscle shirt that Harry was fit and had an average build. What Charlie didn't know was that Harry knew that Charlie was checking him out and that he was doing the same the same to Charlie.

Harry could see that Charlie was pale from living in a town that doesn't get a lot of sun. Dark brown curly hair and mustache. He had seen that Charlie had warm chocolate brown eyes. He was a few inches taller than himself and looked to have an average build. Harry could also see that he a nice arse and was happily drooling as he watched him walk in front of him at times.

Teddy was watching the looks and glances. He noticed his brother drooling and grimaced at the smell of lust and arousal. Teddy shook his head and went to help the adults hoping that his big brother wouldn't get his heart broken. He would threaten sheriff Swan later.

Soon enough everything the Lupins had in the trucks were inside and all three males were sitting on the couch in exhaustion, covered in sweat, and panting.

"Thanks for helping us get our furniture and boxes in here." Harry panted out.

"Your welcome."

"Would you like some ice cold water? Afraid it is all I have."

"Yes, thank you."

"You wants some water cub?"

"Yes please."

Harry stood up and went into the kitchen. Teddy saw his chance and turned to face Charlie. Charlie seeing movement out of the corner of his eye he looked over at Teddy.

"Sheriff Swan do you like my big brother?" Teddy asked bluntly causing Charlie to stare at him in shock.

"Yes." Answered a very shocked Charlie.

"More than just a friend? I saw the way you were looking at my brother."

"I'm not sure. This is the first time I looked at another guy before."

"Oh." Teddy wasn't sure what to say after that and couldn't, because Harry came back into the room with the glasses of ice water.

After drinking his water, Charlie left to go watch a football game with one of his friends. Harry waved his hand and the furniture was arranged and the boxes were unpacked and put away. Teddy turned to his brother.

"Harry, do you like him?"

"Yes, I do."

"will you go after him?"

"Definitely." Harry replied with a smirk.

"I asked him if he liked you while you were in the kitchen and he said yes. I then asked him if it was more than friends. He said that he wasn't sure and this was the first time that he looked at another guy before."

"Oh, I will just flirt with him then and see what will happen." Teddy his head in agreement. "I am going to start dinner okay?"

"Okay"

Harry went into the kitchen and Teddy went into his room to read. Harry thought of Charlie as he worked and Charlie thought of Harry as he watched the game with his best friend Billy Black. What Harry and Charlie didn't now was that they were mates. They both carried on what they were doing as they their thoughts revolved around each other without even thing that they were soul mates.


End file.
